But you make my heart beat
by fireferret07
Summary: Long Feng x Azula. Incomplete.
1. 1 May I have this dance?

As promised, the Earth King had treated the Kyoshi Warriors –who were really Azula, Mai and Ty Lee- as honored guests. Each of them had her own, comfy bedroom but they shared the same apartment, which wasn't so bad. They had servants all around them and the Dai Li agents were often sent to watch over them. Azula was rather suspicious of the Dai Li agents and their leader, Long Feng. She could sense he was up to something, but for the time being, she kept her thoughts to herself, until she had evidence, or was at least sure, so she could speak with Mai and Ty Lee about it.

The Palace's Ballroom was all decorated in Earth Kingdom colours. Buffets with all kinds of foods were everywhere around the room. Charming young waiters were wandering around, offering all kinds of drinks to the ladies. Ty Lee was flirting around with the waiters and Mai was sitting on a chair, all gloomy, as usual. Azula, on the other hand, was keeping an eye on the Dai Li agents, wondering where Long Feng was. Probably plotting… Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the man finally walked in through the doors. _So, you've decided to show up… _Azula thought to herself.

The Fire Nation Princess walked closer to the Ballroom's center. Her hair was styled up in a bun, as usual, held up with a green ribbon. She was wearing a long, rather revealing dress of matching colour. Her whole back was exposed, but she couldn't really bother with that. Her feet were fit in a pair of dark green high heels. Rather high for her, but she could handle. The whole appearance had reached her bedroom earlier the same day anonymously. Azula assumed it was the Earth King's present. Then again, if it was, wouldn't Mai and Ty Lee have received something as well? They hadn't and that made the Princess suspicious.

"Do you like your new dress?" a low voice whispered in her ear. Azula almost jumped up in terror. She turned around fast to face the Dai Li's leader and most trusted advisor of the Earth King, Long Feng. She narrowed her eyes. "You sent this?" she asked. "Rather revealing for a 16-year-old warrior, don't you think?" Long Feng's eyes scanned her perfectly shaped body, which was covered by the thin, green silk, revealing a big part of her well formed breasts. "No." he replied finally. "I believe it fits you perfectly, _Princess Azula_…" Azula's eyes widened for a second. "How do you know who I am?" she hissed. The man smirked. "I know everything." The Princess growled again and glanced around. No one seemed to have noticed.

Long Feng's smirk increased. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep the information to myself." he raised an eyebrow. "You better…" Azula's eyes narrowed. The man tilted his head, offering his hand to the surprised female. "May I have this dance?" he asked, politely. For a second she stopped, thinking, considering her chances to get to know what he was up to. There were a lot. "Fine." she agreed, frowning, placing her small, delicate hand on his open palm. His fingers curled closed around her hand and without a warning, she was pulled on the dance floor, trapped into his arms.

She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she wouldn't show it. She glanced up at him, her eyes still narrowed. Surprisingly, his own expression had softened now. "Now, don't give me that look." he teased. "Why did you send the dress?" she asked, frowning. Long Feng chuckled. "Doesn't a man always send a gift to a charming woman?" he cocked his eyebrow. The Princess rolled her eyes. "Funny…" she snorted. "I wasn't kidding, Princess…" he replied formally, his hand moving lower on her waist, few centimeters over her rear only. "Your hand had better stay were it is…" she threatened in a cold voice. He smirked. "What if it doesn't?" he asked. "You don't want to know… Trust me." her eyes narrowed again.

Long Feng enjoyed teasing her. The way she reacted, dangerous and threatening was amusing the older man, being too sure he could handle her if needed. She looked as if she wasn't very experienced with men or boys because of her character and the way she treated people. She was terrifying. His facial expression was betraying his thoughts. Azula glanced away from his face. "Yeah, yeah… I terrify boys away. Satisfied now?" she frowned, feeling annoyed by the truth. "You're not terrifying _me_." he replied, without thinking. Azula cocked an eyebrow. "You are _not _a boy." she snorted. "You're an old man. A sick one too." Now it was Long Feng's turn to frown. "I'm not old and I'm not sick either." he replied, frowning and squeezing her waist. The Firebender's eyes narrowed. "I'm not dump, you know. It's pretty obvious what you're doing." she slapped his hand. "Quit doing this or next time, you'll get a flying fist in the face. And it'll be flaming."


	2. 2 The Secret Garden

Long Feng let go of her waist and nodded his head formally, before heading out in the royal gardens. Azula rolled her eyes and returned to her friends. "Azula, where've you been?" Ty Lee asked, excitedly. "I… had to use the bathroom…" she shrugged, using the first excuse coming up. "I thought you were dancing with that old man…" Mai cocked an eyebrow. Azula's face fell. "Fine, I was offered a dance, but it doesn't matter. He knows who we are." The girls blinked. "H-how?" Ty Lee stammered. The Princess folded her arms and leaned against the closest wall. "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out. You two stay here and keep an eye on the Dai Li. I'll go find Long Feng." her golden eyes flashed dangerously as she headed out to the royal gardens, where Long Feng had headed earlier.

The gardens were spacey, but rather dark, filled with all kinds of flowers. The most amazing was the gazebo in the middle, in which one could sit and watch the stars the whole night, without being bothered. And Long Feng was sitting right there. Azula stopped for a second, considering the chances she had. She could face him for sure. With that, she headed straight to the gazebo with her high heels clicking rhythmically, awaking Long Feng from his thought. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Azula cocked an eyebrow. "I needed some private time. What's your excuse? I have heard you're quite the womanizer in parties." she smirked; satisfied she knew some way to annoy him. "I don't feel like flirting around today." he spoke. The Princess took a seat next to him and crossed her legs, the delicate material falling to the side, thanks to the long cut the dress had on the right side. Much of her perfect shaped thighs were revealed, but as it was dark, she assumed no one would notice.

Unfortunately for her, the Earthbender's eyes fell straight on her perfect, milky skin. "It seems like the sun hasn't seen you much." he smirked. Azula's cheeks flashed red. "What do you mean?" she asked, frowning. "You're all white." he replied formally. "I don't have time for holiday…" she replied simply. "Oh, yes… You're busy conquering cities." he raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you just mind your own business?!" Azula yelled, angrily. "Because… I have worked too hard to get where I am and I'm not going to let a 16-year-old spoilt Princess to take it away from me!" he replied, raising his own voice. Azula's eyes narrowed. "How dare you?! You're nothing more than a filthy peasant and you're lucky I even noticed your ugly, annoying face!" she yelled and sat up quickly.

Long Feng pushed himself up as well. "A filthy peasant? _A filthy peasant?! _Well, you're nothing more than a spoilt brat, who was born and raised to spread war! You never lacked anything! You never had to struggle to survive! You weren't thrown on the streets by your own mother!" Azula stopped breathing for a second at his last sentence. Her eyes were slightly widened and she was starring away. "My own mother left when I was ten…" she spoke. Long Feng huffed. "She left with the idea I was a heartless monster. I never had the chance to prove her wrong." Azula continued. The man bit his lip, staying silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." he sighed finally, watching the princess' back. The Princess turned to face him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess all the stress of being in an unknown city all alone just broke out now…" she shrugged.

"Let's call a truce, okay? We can help one another at some point." Long Feng suggested, and Azula could only agree. She nodded. "But, how did you know who I was?" she raised an eyebrow. Long Feng gave a nervous grin. "I kind of had some agents to spy on you. I have never heard of the Kyoshi Warriors. Do they really exist?" Azula laughed at his response. "Of course they exist." she nodded. "They are non-benders, from the Kyoshi Island. We found them, beat them and stole their clothes, so that we could get in Ba Sing Se."

"Why did you want to enter Ba Sing Se so badly?" he asked. "I am looking for the Avatar." she replied. Long Feng smirked. "It seems we just found a reason to work together." Azula cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?" "The Avatar is getting in my way. He's trying to convince the Earth King the War with the Fire Nation is real…" "But it _is _real." Azula interrupted. He raised his hand, to silence her, so he was able to finish. "The Earth King is not aware of it. Neither are the citizens. Well, most of them. If he's convinced that it is real, I would lose my job and maybe I'd get imprisoned." Azula smirked. "Interesting…" "If you help me overthrow the Earth King, I'll get you the Avatar." Long Feng raised his eyebrow. Azula's smirk increased, matching his own at a terrifying point. "Deal." she agreed.

"Now, my new ally… Would you like to come to my office for a drink?" he offered. Azula raised an eyebrow and faked a charming smile. "I'd be honored." she teased. "This way, your Highness…" he teased back, offering his arm for her to take. Azula's arm slipped around his as they headed towards Long Feng's office.


End file.
